


epicurists

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: tris and miles foster a non binary kiddo except it's just a disjointed stream of consciousness





	epicurists

Aight so I’m probably never gonna actually write this as like a proper chapter fic (bc like when do I ever) so I’m just gonna talk ab the plots I’ve been thinking about at work lol

Miles and tris got back together while miles was in London early in his second year there, when he wanted to drop out and was having a really hard week with demoralising grades

and he left a long ass voicemail for tris at 2am (9pm tris time) not even drunk or anything he just wanted to talk with him and he missed him but tried not to say that bc he didn’t want it to sound like he wanted to get back together (even tho like he did but he tried to keep the emphasis off of that) and just tried to sound like he wanted to talk it over bc tris was always able to keep him calm and help him think things through but yeah he just felt so low

Tris called back after like two minutes (while miles was getting his wallet and putting shoes on to go get some liquor) and he fuckin _dove_ for his phone and answered ‘hey’ all nervous and tris just apologised for missing his call and he heard his voicemail

And tris just listened for like an hour and cared and asked questions to get miles thinking a bit more positive and told miles not to apologise for calling

and miles just poured his heart out as much as he knew how; he talked about how fucking hard it all is and his professors are so tough and he feels creatively drained and there are all these courses he has to take that he has no interest in and it feels like they’re not training or teaching they’re just judging and he feels like no one else is struggling as much as he is but if he dropped out his dad would judge him even worse and where would he even go and he’s so conflicted and it sucks so much he’s tempted to relapse

but he just felt like tris was there for him and fucking cared unlike the people in his classes that he tried to be friends with but it was so competitive and there was just no free time anyway but tris but made him feel so much better like just his voice and his gentle attitude made him feel ten times better than when he couldn’t breathe when he left the voicemail but after tris showed him he gave a fuck he felt like he could calm down

eventually tris was like ‘hey I gotta go to bed I’m really sorry but we’ll talk tomorrow yeah? Try to get some sleep, it’ll all seem better in the morning, I promise. I’ll check in with you tomorrow. Just don’t give up.’

and miles went to bed fucking smiling !!! because everything felt a bit more okay and like fuck yeah, he gets to talk to tris again tomorrow lmao

 

-

 

and the next day tris calls miles who’s between classes and tris is like ‘hey I’m just calling to see how you are’ and miles is like ‘I’m a lot better. Thanks for talking with me last night’ then he’s like ‘oh wait shit I never asked what you were up to im so sorry !! I saw you graduated, that’s awesome !!’ and tris is like ‘lol that’s okay. yeah I’m just working at starbucks for the year, saving up to move out to LA. they’re really sweet about me being a bit slower with stuff sometimes’ and miles is like ‘oh that’s great, how are you doing?’ and tris talks about his recovery and what he’s getting better at and stuff

and miles is late to his next class because he’s so into this conversation with tris lol

and that night miles texts to ask if tris wants to talk and makes up some bullshit excuse like ‘sorry, I cut you off earlier when you were talking about your annoying coworker’ and tris smiles at his phone knowing it’s such bullshit but he calls him anyway lol

and tris tells miles he’s been having seizures on this new medication and it really sucks especially at work because his treatment team is trying to find the right balance of anti-seizure meds that don’t have unmanageable side effects like nausea and being spaced-out and whatever and miles is like ‘oh shit that sounds really scary’

and tris is like ‘yeah but I’m really lucky, I get auras beforehand, like I taste metal and I feel weird so I know to lie down and grab someone’

and miles asks what people should do and tris is like ‘oh I have this handy-dandy guide in my notes app so if I’m ever like alone in a crowd or something I can ask a stranger and hope they don’t just rob me’

and they get to talking about miles’ play and how tris doesn’t remember much of it but he’d love to see the script if miles still has it

and miles is like ‘yeah I do but it wouldn’t exactly be fun to read’ but tris is like ‘oh no I remember the whole lola thing, that’s fine with me’

and miles is like ‘I mean ? really?’ And tris is like ‘yeah I mean I know you needed to be close with someone; it was a hard time for you with your dad coming back and me being… yeah. really it was fine with me, like, when I seriously thought about it, I didn’t think it was cheating at all’

and miles just says ‘I miss you’ and tris is quiet for a sec and miles is like squeezing his hand into a fist so tight he’s so mad at himself why the FUCK did he say that but tris says ‘I miss you too’

and they don’t really talk about it ? like miles just says he’ll send over the script and tris is like ‘awesome; I can’t wait. I vaguely remember one part where I smiled, so it can’t have been that bad. And I do remember our conversation after where you told me everything was about me – _wow_ that sounds conceited’

and miles laughs and he says there were so many good times they had together that he wanted to put in the play that he couldn’t fit and tris was like ‘oh yeah, like what?’ And they just reminisced and smiled and that night miles sent the script and tris sent a screenshot of the (miles thinks) adorably titled ‘So You’re Watching Me Have A Seizure’ guide

so they kept talking every other night, sometimes facetiming, sometimes tris was dyeing his hair and sometimes miles was doing homework and they were texting each other all day and when it thunderstormed in Toronto tris texted miles ‘I think of you every time it’s storming out’ and miles screenshotted that text because his heart just fucking exploded

a few weeks later over facetime tris finally tells miles he has an eating disorder and miles is shocked and concerned and doesn’t really know what to say so after a while of silence he asks ‘how long has this been going on?’ and tris exhales like thank god it wasn’t a worse question and tells him since he was 15 and miles asks ‘so was that because of… _him_?’

and tris is surprised he still remembers anything about that, he never brought it up he never talked about it so tris didn’t either, but he tells him no, it was from before that (and stores away in his mind to maybe talk about _him_ later which they do)

and miles asks if he wants to tell him any more about it and tris says he’s not sure he’s comfortable and miles is like ‘okay, that’s okay, whatever’s right for you’ really softly and seriously and tris’ heart melts

later that night he talks a little more about it and says it’s kind of orthorexia and anorexia ‘smushed together’ and his doctors call it OSFED and how his fear foods change every day and it’s so frustrating because he’ll make plans to go get coffee with someone and he’ll have to get water instead or he’ll meal prep and not be able to eat it ‘because apparently anything with carbs is going to make me gain twenty pounds today, eyeroll’

and miles asks if there’s any way he can help and tris’ heart melts _again_ and he just says ‘no not really I kinda just have to monitor it on my own and ask for help when I’m slipping’ and he says it kinda goes in waves when he’s slipping like he’ll get more than one chance to reach out so if he doesn’t take the first chance he knows he’ll have another one

and miles tells him he’s here for him and he can talk to him anytime and tris is like thank you and miles wants so desperately to hold him or touch his hand or something but he can’t and it sucks

-

ALRIGHT so near the end of miles’ second year so it’s been like seven or so months of talking, and by this point they still haven’t talked about What They Are but they both know they’re Something and Exclusive and they spend so much time talking and they care about each other so fucking much and there’s this mutual understanding that they’re Together in Some Way

so miles tells tris he’s finally decided to drop out at the end of his second year, feeling like he’s learned all he can from the program (and tris supports him bc he’s heard a lot about the professors and the courses by now)

and tris is moving out to LA for work (he was always going to be an actor lol) so miles asks him like ‘do you wanna… maybe… move there together?’

And tris is like ‘:) yes :) I’d love to :)’

And miles is like ‘:) yay :) me the fuck too :) ~~thank fuck~~ :)’

And tris is like ‘so what kind of work are you looking to do out there? Like we’ll both probably have to flip burgers or something for a while because it’s hard as hell for actors. I don’t know about writers, actually. there’s tv and film writing, journalism, buzzfeed ‘journalism’, celebrity gossip stuff… I hear podcasts are getting big? Or you could be a novelist like you wanted?’

Miles is like ‘shit idk lol I guess I’ll go with whoever will hire me’

And tris is like ‘hey don’t talk yourself down like that! You’re really talented and skilled; you could be successful doing anything you want’

And they just spend the rest of the night being supportive sweeties

-

But the best part is when miles comes home for thanksgiving after the end of his last term and he’s moving all his stuff to Toronto while he and tris hunt for places in LA, and they meet like a week earlier

and miles has like three bags of luggage he’s bringing home including some face cleanser tris saw online and asked miles to buy him so he can try it out so miles went to a Space NK or something and the girl that helps him out asks if it’s for his girlfriend and he doesn’t want to correct her and say ‘boyfriend’ bc they haven’t said ‘boyfriend’ yet so he just says ‘uh it’s – I guess, yeah’

And tris meets miles at the airport and they hug super tight and tris is happy crying and miles feels this rush of love and comfort and tris just smells so fucking good so miles goes for it and kisses him and tris doesn’t react and miles is like shit. Shit. Fucking shit

but tris kisses him back really heavy and passionate and pulls his hair a little bc he just fucking – they both just fucking –

-

So fast forward to now, they’ve been married for like four years after dating for two (they originally planned to have the wedding back in Toronto so their families didn’t have to travel so far but they just made so many fucking friends in SoCal and maya and zig (and their daughter), zoë and rasha all live there too, sometimes they even go on triple dates and it’s fucking chaos) (also frankie and esme are engaged too and managing their dpd and bpd well I just wanted to throw that in there)

Miles ended up starting out writing novels in his spare time but also working a day job at a buzzfeed-esque office where everyone’s cool and flexible and when tris gets sent to hospital one time after a long seizure miles’ boss is super nice and lets him leave early

but then tris gets really sad one night listening to Dying in LA because he hadn’t had any work and miles was like ‘fuck it. Let’s write something ourselves. What’s your dream role’

and they write like three full episodes of a series that’s about a diverse group of people in the same apartment building that interact with each other with natural conflict and they call it double helix for some reason and they get a tv writer friend of zoë’s to look over it and give them tips

and miles is like ‘fuck yeah let’s fucking pitch this’ and they pitch it to like eight networks and one finally bites and they make a pilot and the network doesn’t pick them up but they re-pitch the pilot to the other networks bc somehow their contract allowed that and two networks fight over the show lmfao

and anyway tris is so happy working on it and they gain kind of a cult following really quick and it’s so exciting and fans respect and look up to them and all the cast which includes zoë bc she deserves this show too also rasha is a translator/dialect coach for some arabic characters sometimes :)

and everyone kinda helps out with everything like the actors will go bring the directors and editors coffee and vice versa when they’re super busy and the writers will help out with painting sets and stuff like everyone has respect for each other and steps up when it’s needed!!!

set is so friendly !!! and patient when tris has mind blanks or other people have bad days with their chronic pain or whatever

and there’re a few d/Deaf/HoH characters (ya more than one. and they hire actual deaf people because they’re not horrible people) and everyone uses asl on set except the people who have disabilities where they can’t learn/sign (miles and tris are gettin kinda good lol)

and everyone’s really proud to work on this project that’s exposing people to progressive ideology and inclusivity it’s better than d*grassi lmao

for example tris’ character is a gay twenty-something with a sensory processing disorder who is addicted to porn and it’s the toxic fake kind that’s way dangerous to expect that all sex is like. and his first ever boyfriend almost gets scared off bc that’s ? not what sex is !!!

so miles (and then later the writing team) works w porn addicts and the cis mlm community and people who had their first sexual experiences at older ages and people with sensory processing disorders and looks at how the intersections affect each aspect

and when they’re done writing an episode they all go back to those people they consulted with for more input to confirm that they feel accurately represented and they listen to people always

and then it’s revealed after a lot of subtle hints that tris’ character has an eating disorder (which tris helps with the writing for, not just bc he knows about the subject but bc there are some things he can’t rly do on camera like looking down at a set of fake scales? noooope. eating? potentially unable to do that day. his character’s partner touching his stomach? fuck right off. that shit’s not happening. things have to be super specific and comfortable so he doesn’t cry lmao)

-

god every time miles does ANYTHING, an interview, an article or essay, a book (he wrote a cute sci fi and a mystery thriller where the ending was ‘the girl who dated girls is the killer bc Actually she’s fuckin bi lmao RIP heteros’), another project he wrote for comes out, tris will tweet it with insightful hype and miles gets a notification and grins every time his stomach gets all warm and happy. miles barely tweets but when he does it’s bc he’s proud of something and it’s usually tris lmao but whenever tris asks him to be in a selfie or something he’ll join in he just never initiates that stuff bc it’s not rly his style to be present on social media

and like at the end of the read through for a finale that miles is the lead writer for, everyone’s shocked at the plot twist talking amongst themselves and tris gets up and goes to whisper to miles how _fucking_ incredible it was and how proud he is and they smile so bright at each other and tris gives him a sweet kiss but also doesn’t wanna gross everyone out so he goes back to his seat and smiles at him from across the table lol (and u KNOW miles can’t stop grinning too)

other than that, everyone on set knows they’re super professional work-wise and tris doesn’t have any more say in the writing than the rest of the cast has even tho in the beginning he did a lot more of the writing side purely because it was mostly his vision, but once they brought on a whole writing team tris was like aight dope I trust these people!

tris pretends miles’ screen light and the sound of typing don’t keep him awake late at night bc he wants miles to be comfy and warm when he works late and especially tris knows miles needs their skin to be touching for him to stay in a safe headspace when he’s doing dark/heavy work

also miles still insists on going to all of tristan’s medical appointments even tho he’s a grown ass man just to make sure if he gets any bad news he can be there and when tris gets worried about scans or bloodwork miles can press kisses into his scalp and rub his thumb over his hand and tell him they’re gonna get through it

and tris promotes mental health resources like worksheets and coping techniques. he has a side acc on twitter where he retweets resources and he helps yael and hunter find more people to work with on a PD resource app (frankie and esme are first in line oh my god) and when it gets launched he asks his famous friends to help promote it and share their stories

also he’d try to reply to fans all the time. once or twice a week he’d look at his latest ten DMs and say ‘thank you sweetheart this means a lot to me I’m so glad we helped you through that!!’ and then the heart emoji in rainbow order and he’d share stuff about his TBI with people who talked ab their disabilities and he tries to be super transparent and real but positive and when queer kids ask for advice he’d be like ‘don’t worry sweetie you’ve got your whole life to figure it out, you’re gonna be okay!! just focus on being the best person you can and self-love will follow xx’ and he’d secretly donate to all the gofundmes and retweet WholesomeMemes lmao

he’d try to be a safe caring space online without the ‘positivity cures depression!’ bullshit

and he’d keep interviews positive he’d always be like ‘yeah I mean it was really hard but I got through it by taking care of my body and my mind and surrounding myself with supportive people wherever I could’

and he’d be so sweet meeting fans !! he’d sign stuff with a sweet note and smile and ask their names and their opinions about the show like ‘who’s your favourite character’ and they’d almost always say it was his character but he’d be like ‘but what about this other one I think she’s pretty cool’ or ‘what did you think when he made that big choice on last night’s episode?’ like he’d try to have discussions with people whenever he had time

and he’d hug them if they wanted a hug and take pictures and snapchat videos with them and if he was ever too tired or addled to interact with them properly he’d ask them to send him a codeword in DMs (it’s probably ‘rabbit’ or something cute) and where they saw him and he goes through when he’s not tired to check that he’s had a deep conversation with everyone who didn’t he get to talk to even tho they came all the way out to whatever event to see him

he’d try his best to reply to all the cute vids people make of him and share up-and-coming artists and talk about how great the crew is on the show and ask his followers for music recs and fave what he likes

sometimes he has to tweet like ‘hey cuties I see all your love and edits and DMs I’m just totally drained right now so I’m taking some time out for my health, I love you so much and I’ll be back soon’ and they’re all like ‘that’s okay dad we love you take as long as you need!! ~~kiss miles a lot lmao~~ ’

he’d go live from set and do Q&As with miles and zoë and the other cast and writers and everyone at all hours of the day so Australians got a chance to comment sometimes lmao and he’d save and upload them in HD so anyone who missed them can still see them so no one has to panic trying to open their screenrecorder apps lol

and he’d interact with people as much as he could and tweet ‘hey everyone, just letting you know I’m gonna be pretty quiet for the next couple weeks, @milesmilligan and I are gonna be in europe xx’ with a cute new picset of them holding the other’s waists and smiling at each other and laughing because one pic is Not Enough

and obviously miles proposes in paris like ? duh lmao ? he takes him back to That Street and asks tris to kiss him and cover up that nonconsent memory (that tris hates but miles doesn’t mind) and then gets down on one knee and says some shit about how tris is the love of his life and a bunch of compliments and asks him to spend the rest of their lives together tris is crying by this point

ok so someone who lives in paris LITERALLY JUST HAPPENS to be on the street at the time and videos everything he says and DMs it to him and to tris and is like ‘hey not sure if you want this!! I won’t share it without your permission and I’ll delete it if you want, you can post it without credit it’s not my moment it’s yours – I work at the bakery just across from where you were!! and I didn’t wanna interrupt you guys by saying hey I’m a fan when you literally just got engaged lmao’

and tris SCREAMS when he sees it he literally gets to relive that memory forfuckingever and it’s in surprisingly good quality and he talks to them kind of a lot from then on. and miles send a gift basket or something to the person for being so respectful and also they post the clip of tris sobbing ‘yes’ and kissing miles as the first thing they say about it, a few days after it happened bc idk maybe they just wanted to chill out and fuck for a bit, the internet could wait

and also I just wanna mention when tris answers miles’ calls he’s super sweet like ‘hi honey, how you doin?’ and it makes miles smile instantly

and also they love cooking together!!!! It’s actually a fuckin joke how much they cook together like miles cooks Monday Wednesday and tris cooks Tuesday Thursday and they kinda see what happens on Friday and Saturday bc they might go out or order in or swap for another day that they went out but on Sunday nights they always cook together as a rule

I mean, they end up cooking together Monday to Thursday anyway bc they Love spending time together, but there’s also a mutual understanding that if one person’s tired or needs to work on something then it’s okay for the other to take over. the days are effectively more ‘who gets to pick what we make’ lol

-

also they got this big drooly dog called jasika that tackles them to the floor and sits with them all the time and also they trained her as a seizure response dog so like yael helped them design an app

so when tris gets an aura before having a seizure (and he’s alone at home) he taps open this widget on his notification screen and has to keep drawing circles on the screen and when he stops it detects that a seizure has started and if the dog or a person presses the home button (when he knows the seizure has stopped) it will just shut off, but if it’s more than 4 minutes and there’s been no home button press (which is what his treatment team deemed a medical emergency for his specific case but fun fact it’s usually five) then 911 gets a message to come out

oh dude it’s so cool yael is the best also it’s a very customizable app so you don’t actually need a service dog and stacks of people use it also it’s free idk I just love yael lol

this app probably already exists but idc yael did it better

and they take jasika for walks all the time together especially at sunset and they go for hikes and this dog just fuckin loves them

-

ALRIGHT SO ANYWAY they’ve decided they wanna finally start fostering kids with disabilities or queer kids or trans kids or difficult kids or just kids that most foster parents ‘don’t want’ you know

They’d talked about it a bit before but miles came to tris one night and said he felt ready to apply for a fostering licence and tris was like !!!!!!!! oh my god!!!!!!! and they fucked about it lol

anyway so they register with a minority-focused agency that focuses on GSRM, disabilities and neurodivergence, muslim kids, kids with language barriers, poc (who they try to place with foster carers of similar backgrounds to help them grow up in their own culture where possible) and deaf kids etc – miles and tris both still take ASL courses as well as learning on set and they practice with each other a lot it’s so cute

they get through all the interviews and home visits and background checks and visa checks and health checks (tris hasn’t had a seizure in a year and a half and he and miles are managing their mental illnesses super well and they were relieved when they passed the health tests lol) and training courses and questions about whether being kinda famous is going to affect their ability to maintain privacy (they moved to a house that had good security fencing and door cams and shit even tho they’re not That Famous)

and a couple months later they get a call from a case worker cassie saying they have a foster kid that needs immediate care hopefully for permanent placement

miles is like ‘yes we’re available! We’d love to!’ And the cassie’s like ‘the child in question is non binary and uses they/them pronouns, is that something you’ll be able to support?’ and miles is like ‘yes absolutely we’re open to that we work with a few trans people and my brother-in-law is dating a non binary person as well, that’s all good with us’ and he’s thinking ‘please give us the kid PLEASE’ but he doesn’t say that because why in the absolute fuck would he say that

so they’re like ‘ok we’ll bring them over in a couple of hours, what we can tell you is they’re fifteen and they’ve been removed from their biological parent because [vague story about abusive transphobic mom], their name is ash’

so miles calls tris and tells him ‘babe you gotta come home right now immediately they’ve got a placement for us’

tris screams and tells the work friends he went out with for vegan waffles ‘I gotta go; we have a foster kid!’ and they all scream with him and he drives home (bc he hasn’t had a seizure in a year and eight months bc they’ve finally figured out the balance of meds but miles did see him have a fair few in the beginning and it broke his heart)

so he gets home in time to help miles tidy up a bit but they do it too fast and then miles is stuck sitting there twiddling his thumbs anxiously waiting and tris is like ‘hey come on it’s okay’ and holds his hand and reminds him how confident he felt through all the interviews that he could do this and miles is like ‘yeah ok you’re right we’ve got this hell yeah’

and there’s a buzz at the intercom and they’re like ‘oh my god’ and they’re like ‘hi come in’ you know they offer them a drink and introduce themselves and whatever idk I’m autistic lmao, idk what people are supposed to do but they do it

and they all sit down on their couches and ash is not exactly shy but just politely quiet and letting cassie take them through the process because she told them tris and miles were new foster carers

so once they understand what’s happening and that ash will be staying there at least for a few days until the next home visit, miles and tris ask all the right questions like

is ash your chosen name or do you have a different one (it’s their chosen name)

are you on any transition meds we’ll need to fill prescriptions for (not yet but they’d like to be, they’re seeing a gender therapist hoping to get a letter of recommendation)

when do you see your gender therapist (every second Tuesday it’s just a couple of blocks away actually)

do you want to take any time off of school to settle in or keep going as normal (no they actually like school)

do you need anything for school like supplies or a laptop or a printer (no their school’s actually pretty good with allowing time in class to get assignments done; they have their backpack and Belongings in cassie’s car)

are you vegan or allergic/intolerant to anything or a picky eater (they try to eat vegan and they don’t like eggplant but they’re pretty easy other than that)

we don’t really set chores here we just kinda do what needs to be done when we see it like if there are dishes in the sink or whatever we’ll jump onto it, is that okay with you? (‘yeah for sure I haven’t done a lot of like laundry or anything at home but I’m happy to learn’)

how should we react if we mess up your pronouns – of course we’ll try not to but if we do how would you like us to deal with that ‘cause everyone’s different (‘wow thank you for asking, um, just quickly correct yourself and don’t make a big deal out of it I guess’)

do you have a preferred breakfast? We have cereals or toast – or we could go out for breakfast and get whatever you want for the next day? (‘I’m good with anything, honestly like I said I’m not picky’)

do you need an alarm clock? or for us to wake you up in the mornings? (no, they’ve got their phone, that’s okay)

so we’ll be driving you to school, or…? (cassie interjects that a bus actually stops just a block over at 8:15 and they change the alarm time on their phone to a bit later which they seem pretty stoked about)

do we need to switch your phone bill over to our name? (cassie says for safety they actually need to switch to another phone company altogether so the birth parent can’t call and ask for the new billing information as a parent. ash gets quiet and withdrawn hearing about the mom)

any other medical problems? (just a bit allergic to cats but they only have a dog also the dog has been left in the yard – yeah they have a fuckin yard they probably live in fuckin santa monica the fuckin assholes – while they talk)

and miles asks if ash feels comfortable staying with them and ash and cassie both look surprised that he asked bc like it’s not like they have much of a choice here but it was still sweet to ask and ash was like ‘yeah, I do, thank you’

and cassie has them sign some paperwork and speaks with ash privately to see how they feel about the placement (good) and checks in with tris and miles as well and she leaves her card and brings ash’s stuff in and cassie leaves

miles asks if ash is hungry and they say no because cassie got them takeout before they arrived

tris asks if it’s okay if they let jasika in and ash is like ‘yeah I’d love to meet her!’ still being really polite and looking like they’re trying not to take up too much space and miles is like Noticing That while tris grabs a carrot from the fridge or something bc he’s hungry

and while they play with the dog ash softens a bit more and miles asks their favourite class in school and they say art class or music but they’re super shy about their work and miles and tris are like ‘that’s okay we respect your comfort zone’ ‘yeah we’d love to see it but you don’t have to show us’

and by this time it’s getting late for a fifteen-year-old and they’re getting tired (and tris is too bc he had a long work day and would have been asleep by this hour regardless) and miles shows ash to their room which you’d best believe has a fucking en-suite and he says there’s an unopened toothbrush and all that and leaves them alone for a bit while they unpack

miles knocks and comes back in and ash is in bed on their phone and miles asks if they need anything else and they’re still really quiet trying to be unobtrusive and miles sits on the edge of their bed not too close bc that’s creepy when you don’t know a person he and tells them really softly ‘hey, you’re absolutely welcome here. tris and I are really happy to have you. anything you need, we’re here, and we care.’

they smile and say ‘thanks’ and they go to sleep smiling

-

the next morning miles is awake at like 6am to make sure everything goes smoothly and he hears their alarm go off which is some niche song like my delirium by ladyhawke or tapedeck by silversun pickups or something (this isn’t a self-insert but like……….. idk just let me live)

miles is making himself toast and tristan’s protein shake by the time ash ventures out and he’s like ‘hey good morning how’d you sleep’ and ash is like ‘better than I have in a while, thank you’

and miles’ heart fuckin shatters for them but he smiles and is like ‘you want something to eat? We have [lists a bunch of things, opening cupboards, finds almond milk and mentions the cereals, wonders aloud if bread is vegan]’

and ash is like ‘oh I’m not fully vegan I just try my best. I think some bread is vegan?’

and miles walks them to the bus stop and they talk a bit about the neighbourhood and what’s around

-

that afternoon tris knocks on their door and sits with them and asks how they’re feeling about everything, how school was etc.

ash is like ‘yeah really good thanks. I got an ‘A’ on a test!’

tris is like ‘that’s awesome! What class was it for?’

and ash is surprised that even asked a follow-up question and says ‘uh, math’

and tris asks what the test was on and ash is like what the fuuuuuck he actually cares and says ‘um, it was some algebra, some graphs, some triangles, they just kinda smash it all together’

tris is all ‘neat, do you like math?’

ash can’t believe they’re still talking about school ‘um, yeah, I like algebra best; I think I’m good at it’

tris says ‘that’s awesome; it’s great when you feel like you’re good at something in school. I felt like that with drama’ and starts asking ‘what about your other classes, you said you like art and music, right?’

their mind is fuckin blown that tris remembered this and eventually tris is like ‘do you need any art supplies or anything?’

they’re like ‘no I’m good’

‘even if it’s not for school you can ask, we wanna make sure you have a good time here’

and ash is like ‘that’s so sweet thank you’

tris is like ‘if you ever want us to go out so you can feel more comfortable working on music stuff that’s cool too, we don’t mind. we’re married but we can still have date nights!’

ash is super shy but says ‘that would actually be really great just sometimes? Like only sometimes, I don’t want to ask too much from you guys’

tris is all ‘hey no that’s okay we don’t mind at all. You can ask us for anything at all. and if it’s not doable we’ll just talk about what we _can_ do. Even if you want… I don’t know, _snacks_ or something, you can put it on the grocery list or ask us, text us, whatever’

ash just smiles gratefully they’re such a sweetheart

and then tris is all ‘so listen, we do a lot of home cooking meals and baking together; you don’t have to join us but if you want to, you’re totally welcome. we cook with family and friends too so it’s not like, just me and miles, you know? we love cooking as like a group activity; we think it’s fun with the right people.’ and he smiles and ash realises he thinks they’re a ‘right person’

ash is like ‘oh I’m a terrible cook but I’d love to help out!’

tris clarifies that it’s not a chore they have to do; it’s just if they ever want to hang out

and they go chop some vegetables and stuff and stir things and get to know miles and tris

and they’ve never de-eyed a potato (or used a peeler at all) before so miles teaches them bc tris doesn’t know if he’ll ever have the fine motor skills for that particular task again

they ask how long miles and tris have been together and been married and how they met and tris and miles smile at each other a lot while they tell the stories

ash asks about their families and miles doesn’t say a lot about his parents except that they’ve been pretty bad ones but they’re working on their relationships

ash seems kinda sad and miles changes the subject and mentions hunter and yael who’s non binary

then ash is like ‘oh that’s cool’ and asks whether they know any other non binary people and miles is like ‘yeah on set and when we’re researching as writers we talk to a lot’ and he mentions that he’s pan (don’t come for me I’m bored) and that he didn’t find the label until like 2019 somehow and it just felt like it fit way more comfortably

and they seem really psyched about that and tris asks if they’re pan too or if they’re comfortable answering that and they say they don’t know what they are but they think they’re a-spec somewhere

tris is like ‘oh cool we have some characters on our show who are a-spec’ and ash is like ‘PLURAL? what a world!’ and miles says they have multiple trans characters too and ash is like ‘uh why haven’t I heard of this show?!’

at which point the discussion turns to social media and twitter and miles is like ‘oh my god the wifi password! here let me give it to you –‘ and it’s some obscure reference about to kill a mockingbird probably

and then they eat and talk and laugh and ash dares to get mischievous and feed jasika a morsel out of their hand and miles pretends to get all stern and tris is laughing like ‘don’t worry I do that too’

and miles mentions that ash’s birthday is coming up soon and asks if they want to do anything

ash is like ‘no I don’t really have any friends lol’

so tris is like ‘well in my family we always go out to family dinner/lunch/breakfast/brunch for birthdays’

and theyre like ‘yeah actually that kinda sounds fun’

and miles is like ‘yeah just whatever you’re feeling, something high class? mickey Ds? anything in between? we gotchu kiddo’ and they’re like still so shy even tho they trust tris and miles they’re still worried it’s gonna go south

and they end up going to like a vegan dessert place or something and it’s so cute and tris gets recognised and says ash is a relative come to stay with them (for their safety) and when the fan leaves tris apologises to them for saying that and they’re like ‘no really it’s okay I get it; you did the right thing. maybe someday we’ll be able to talk about it’

also at some point miles and tris mention that they’ve been taking ASL classes and ash is like ‘omg I took ASL a few grades ago I love it’ and tris is like ‘do you wanna come with us?’ and ash is like ‘omg yes’ and they end up signing with each other for practice all the time especially miles and ash when tris is sleeping bc he sleeps a lot bc TBI and also works weird hours a lot it’s so cute

-

cassie comes back after a few days for a home visit and does individual interviews and ash is like ‘cassie I fucking love it here’ and cassie’s like ‘awesome, they love having you’ and ash is like aaaaaaaaa

-

a couple of months in, ash asks if they can watch double helix and tris is suddenly very aware that the opening scene is literally his character jacking off to loud porn

he trusts ash not to watch it if he says no, but then again that’s the sweetest thing ever and he wants them to see all the representation!! so he’s like ‘ugh okay but bear in mind this is a CHARACTER and it’s NOT ME i’m not like that don’t let it colour your perception of me’

and miles is like ‘it’s okay we can fast forward through… things’

and tris groans ‘oh my godddd why did we make this’

so they sit ash down and talk about the kind of stuff that’s in the show, content warnings for transphobic comments and abuse storylines and stuff, and the fact that they’re about to see tris in uh… sexual situations… and ash is all ‘ok cool no yeah that’s fine I’ve seen worse I know it’s just a character’

then one night they all sit down on the couch with popcorn and at this point ash is already fine with physical touch like tris will give them hugs and miles will touch their shoulder in a parent way like it’s all good with them to be squishy on the couch together

miles is like ‘you ready kiddo?’ and ash is like ‘bring it on!’ and tris just grits his teeth and winces

so the show starts and tris is like pinching the bridge of his nose hiding his face and ash is laughing eating popcorn and miles is kinda smirking but also secretly trying not to get hard lmfaooo

then another character is introduced and the show continues on and it’s all mostly fine and they watch like four episodes in a row and miles and tris both give some commentary on it which ash is absolutely fascinated by

then tris is in a sex scene and tris is like ‘okay honey cover your eyes for this one. Miles, fast forward please. Now. Now miles oh my god’ and miles is trying to get the remote to work but they have this ‘smart’ remote that’s supposed to respond to swipes and stuff but it’s not working

and all ash can hear is the song ‘go fuck yourself’ by two feet and they’re like ‘sounds hot’ and tris is like ‘MILES’

-

one day ash comes home from school (on a long shooting day for tris) and miles had texted to say ‘I’m sorry, I have to stay a couple of hours late at work; do you know the code for the alarm?’ and ash was like ‘yep all good no problem!’

miles ends up finishing his project early and comes home and hears a piano playing and – look I can’t justify why they have a piano but miles plays piano sometimes okay? and they’re rich enough to have a piano just let me enjoy this

and he hears ash start singing and he stops walking and tries to be quiet and he feels kinda bad that he’s secretly listening when ash said they were shy about their music and their art but also oh my god he wants to hear this so bad their voice is so lovely

and they’re playing epicurists by jack in water and he can’t really hear much aside from the tune but he catches “when your head is clear from all fears / just feels so unreal” and that breaks his heart like what if that’s how they feel here? what if ash doesn’t trust this home?

when they start singing the louder part he hears them start to sound kinda angry “they know what they’re doing / they built the maps and everything” and he doesn’t know if they wrote this song he doesn’t know if that’s how the original version is but if they didn’t then damn they’ve put some intense emotion on it

he can hear ash fucking bashing out this stunning song and it’s so sweet and he’s feeling so much from it and it ends and he walks in and ash is like ‘aaaaaaaaa nooooooo shit I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d be home I didn’t ask if I could touch the piano I’m sorry I was just getting in some extra practice for school’

and miles is like ‘dude you can play whenever you want you are completely welcome that was so beautiful’ (they’ve established that dude is cool with ash)

ash is super shy and goes back to their room and miles feels a bit sad that he interrupted them

also when miles tells tris about it, tris cries lmao

-

oh my god the cis debacle

ok so ash gets pulled aside one day by the principal and the guidance counsellor and gets told that another student has complained that they’ve been using slurs against other students

naturally ash is stunned like they don’t even use the word ‘stupid’ they’re the most extra person they know about being PC and they would absolutely never say anything harmful to another person

and they ask who said this and the principal’s like ‘we can’t tell you that’

and ash is respectful and says ‘right, okay, well what did they say I said?’

and the principal said ‘I believe the word was “cis” ’ and ash almost laughs

but the principal doesn’t and the guidance counsellor doesn’t

and they get serious real quick and say ‘no but that’s not a slur’

and the principal just says ‘this person claims that you have been using the slur often to denigrate groups of straight people?’

they quickly explain that cis just means ‘not trans’ and it’s not at all a negative thing there are no negative connotations to it at all (also it has nothing to do with straights?)

the principal’s just like ‘well this person feels that you’ve been putting down others with this slur and that it’s making students uncomfortable’

and ash respectfully holds back from interrupting while he’s still talking and then says ‘it’s not a slur though like honestly it’s in widespread use it just means people who aren’t trans’ and tries to explain terfs and why they try to discredit trans terminology

they also say that as a trans person they can’t afford to mess up like that because they’re like… the face of the trans community at school like they just cannot afford to hurt their community by hurting anyone and it’s not in their nature anyway

and they swear they won’t use the word again if that will make people more comfortable (they just want this to be over) ‘please, I didn’t do anything wrong’

and the principal’s like ‘we’re going to have to call your foster parents down’ and ash is freaking out bc they’re so scared miles and tris will get in trouble with the agency for them getting in trouble at school and also they’re so scared of disappointing miles and tris and also they’re scared of miles and tris having to leave work for this absolute bullshit

so miles gets there and ash has been an anxious mess for like a half hour (and they’re missing an art exam and no one will tell them whether they get to re-take it and what if they’re getting expelled) and miles is like ‘hey bud what’s going on what happened’ and the principal won’t let them talk and just goes ‘come into my office please’

‘I didn’t do anything wrong, dad, I swear’

so the principal explains that a student has complained about ash using slurs against other students and miles is like ‘no, no, ash would never, this must be a misunderstanding’ and the principal says what it was

miles is immediately like ‘oh n-no – cis is not a slur, never has been, never will be, it’s just a prefix that means the opposite of trans, it’s used in the science community as well’ etc etc

but ash still gets suspended and they cry and miles is like ‘hey it’s okay it’s okay you’re not in trouble with us we know this isn’t your fault’

miles sends a whole ass letter to the district and gets the suspension reversed lol

-

ash accidentally finds out by overhearing a conversation who the person was that complained about them and asked her if they could talk

and it turns out the person wasn’t a terf they were just misinformed by terfs and they both apologised to each other bc the world is all sunshine and rainbows here!

also her name was rohitha and they talk more on the bus home about trans stuff and capitalism and shit and ash gets… a huge crush lol and they’ve never had a crush before !!!

so tris comes home after their first day back at school after Being Suspended

and he knocks on their door while they’re sketching and listening to tUnE-yArDs bc they’re That trans kid

and they tell tris about what happened with rohitha and how they now have a ‘monumental crush on her’ and tris is like ‘oh that’s so great!!!! do you think she could be into you too?’

and ash says they don’t know but they hope so and they talk about crushes and how tris felt around miles during their friendship and how he handled knowing miles didn’t like him back at the start etc

aw they’re so close with tris and almost as close with miles too like it depends on the particular thing you know like if it’s about school stuff they’ll go to miles and feel comfortable or if it’s about art stuff they might go to either one or if it’s about crushes obviously they tell tris

-

so ash and rohitha keep talking and one day ash asks if ro can sleep over and miles is like yeah sure but tris is like ‘are you sure that’ll be okay for you’ and ash is like ‘oh yeah it’s fine we’re just friends’

but that night they’re watching a sexplanations video on trans history on ash’s phone on ash’s bed and ro kisses ash ! and it’s so cute they’re both so innocent and ro is like trying to figure herself out she thought she was straight but she thinks she likes ash so they decide together to just kinda take it slow like miles and tris did (slower even) and just feel it out

and ash feels like they have to tell tris that they kissed in their room and they’re sorry and they wouldn’t have done anything further it just kinda happened and tris is like ‘hey that’s okay thank you for telling me also how was it lmao’

and after a couple of weeks ro is like ‘yeah alright let’s Be a Thing’ and ash is like yay!

and ash and ro hang out a lot after school

and when one of ash’s tests comes back with a sub-par (for them) grade they’re like ‘dads hey I need to enforce a three-day-a-week no Ro policy because this grade isn’t my best work’

and they’re both stunned like ‘yeah okay that’s awesome dude’

and ash is like ‘oh I just thought I should tell you to make sure I hold myself accountable’

they’re like ‘alright then! good job identifying that and… doin something about it!’ like they kinda wonder if they’re bad parents because ash did that analysis all by themself but there was no time to even see the grade and check in about it; ash just swooped in and self-disciplined lmao

-

then the family go to pride together ! miles paints the pan flag on his cheek with zinc (and has to wipe it off and let tris put sunblock on his face first and then put the zinc back on so he doesn’t have a fucking rectangle burn)

and they somehow mix the non binary flag colours for ash to do the same and tris zincs the blue gay flag on his cheek that’s the blue version of the lesbian flag bc he lowkey feels like it’s weird that pan people don’t have the rainbow

and miles is like ‘who cares lol’ but tris is like ‘idk I just feel weird about it!’ and miles is like ‘aight I guess!’

rohitha couldn’t come bc she isn’t ready to come out to her parents even tho she thinks they’d be chill but she’s also a really bad liar so she couldn’t pretend she was just going to hang at a friend’s house. but also her parents watch double helix so if they ever wanted to meet ash’s dads everyone would be Fucked lmao

but tris and miles are in sunglasses for Safety so they can go to pride

they’re not That Famous but they’re still worried-level famous for ash’s privacy and safety like imagine if twitter found out and took photos and shit that’d be grounds to remove them from care you know

and they have a fantastic time and find vegan food and take some photos together that they don’t share but they wish they could

ash offers to take some photos of tris and miles being cute for tris’ twitter and they get all :3 when the tweet blows up lmao

-

one night ash sits tris and miles down and says they wanna get a job

and miles cuts in like ‘oh you don’t need to do that’

and tris is like ‘yeah ok rude ass, let them finish. there are a lot of reasons to want to get a job lol’

ash is like ‘yeah I need to get a start on my résumé and maybe make some friends and I want to learn some skills you know? working retail or fast food would probably teach me a lot. Plus it’d be cool to have my own money to spend on paint and stuff’

and tris is like ‘that’s awesome that you want to do that! [pointedly] right, miles?’

so miles has to be like ‘yeah that’s really cool bud. but please don’t feel like you have to give us anything back. we don’t need it. this should all be for you to save and spend’

and ash is like already planning ways to secretly pitch in but is like ‘okay I guess, thanks’

and they ask if they’re actually allowed to get a job and tris and miles are like ‘yeah of course, there’s no rule against that’

and they go ‘well idk I was kinda not sure if I’d be allowed to bc i don’t really know much about what you guys are allowed to let me do’

and they’re like ‘aw we’ll tell you everything you wanna know!’

and they’re like ‘cool but could you like… help me get a job lol i feel like it’s gonna be pretty hard for me as a smol tran’

and they’re like ‘aw yeah of course’

and they both worked at starbucks in LA while they were just starting out (it was so cute their manager saw them working well together and put them on all their shifts together so they walked there and back together every shift aaaaaaaaaaa fuck) so they know a lil bit about retail and a lil bit about fast food

and they mention that they will probably need help with their résumé too and you BET miles already took a course in college on résumés because in my mind he learned everything ever there

so they help ash put together a résumé and do interview prep and stuff and they get really good at it and it’s really exciting and they decide to put their pronouns on the résumé just to weed out transphobes quicker

anyways when they get a call for an interview (god i love this kid) they’re with tris and they squeal and tris hugs them so tight shgsbshsb and they go get vegan nice cream and even tris has some

then miles drives them to the mall for their first day (it’s in like a hot topic or something; they narrowly escaped mcdonalds) and picks them up and he was half expecting them to be crying bc his first day at starbucks he wanted to cry, but they’re straight up beaming really excited to go to their next shift

miles is so proud and happy for them and they talked about what happened the whole ride home and miles was thinking like oh my god they’re talking to me so much they’re so excited and comfortable fuckin yes!

they end up really loving it there and having very few issues with management or anything it’s really cool AND ro starts working in the store next door and they get similar shifts a lot and get to hang out together at the mall!

-

also imagine the family going grocery shopping like miles would be like ‘can you check this one’ and hand it to ash to check the ingredients list to see if it’s vegan and he’d pick up another brand and check that one at the same time !!!!!

-

a few months into the placement tris has to go on a promotion tour for the show (because he already said no to the last one even tho he’s one of the main characters) and he’s really upset freaking out asking miles who should tell ash ??? like should they both be there, should miles do it, should tris do it, should they do it while they make dinner or in ash’s room or over a nice dessert or what

and miles is like ‘hey angel don’t spiral it’s okay, just go talk to them now and tell them everything you told me’

which was: he’ll talk with them both every. single. day. he will be there for them always he cares so much about them and will only be a text or call away and he will make a real effort to spend time with them

so he knocks on ash’s door while they’re listening to bloodflows by sohn lmao and ash sees tris’ face and pauses it and tris starts telling them he has to go away for 26 days but they will talk all the time he absolutely swears

and ash is like ‘oh. that’s… damn, that’s a bummer. it’s okay though; i hope you can make the best of it!’

tris’ heart is WARM and he’s like ‘you and miles will take care of each other, yeah?’

ash is like ‘yeah of course, dad, it’s okay, we’ll be fine. we’ll watch all your interviews!’

and tris is crying and ash hugs him tight and says ‘really, it’s okay, dad. your work is important and we support you. we’ll be right here when you get back’ and oh my god tris fuckin felt that

so the day he has to leave ash is in their room sketching or something

tris is packing his last few things and he turns to miles and kisses him really soft and slow and this goes on for way too long and miles is like ‘mm – babe you’re going to be late’ and tris is like ‘shh’ and keeps kissing him again lmao and miles humours him for another moment but he gently pushes him off and tris tries not to cry because this was absolute hell the other times he went on tour and now with ash in the picture it was gonna hurt so bad especially since he gets way more fatigued than the other cast

when he leaves, miles and ash wave until he’s out of sight and then they hug and immediately they miss tris

but they cook together every single night of those 26 days and they try to have fun and ash ends up telling miles about what happened the day they were taken out of their mom’s care, and miles tells them what happened with his dad and they bond which miles is grateful for because he’d been feeling like ash was closer with tris which was true

also while tris is on the road, on the one (1) day that miles had a late meeting and couldn’t be home for ash and ro happened to also be busy, ash sends tris a surprise video of a song they wrote because they have the house to themself and feel comfortable recording it

and tris fucking bawls like he is actually in tears on the floor he’s never heard or seen any of ash’s art or performances ever and everyone else is like ‘uh tris are you okay’ and he’s like ‘bsdjvbsj ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

when he comes home they all hug a lot and have a cuddly movie night and eat so many snacks

-

yeah everything’s good for a while, ash has to perform at their music night at school for assessment and tris can’t go because he doesn’t wanna be a distraction (ash casually asked their class if anyone or their parents watch that show and someone was like ‘yeah my mom’s a fan’ and ash got really sad like ‘damn I only get to bring one dad’ but miles facetimes the whole thing to tris and they’re both so. fucking. proud and they did amazing they probably played some matt maltese piece or something

and everything’s just really good and they still don’t have any drama from the birth parent

-

hoo boy so miles gets a call from frankie saying that his dad died really suddenly from liver failure and he’s numb as hell but he knows he has to go home for the funeral at least for frankie and hunter’s sakes

unfortunately this is also the day that ash got their hormone replacement therapy recommendation letter and they can’t even tell tris right now bc tris is busy being there for miles so ash feels really awful for the whole situation

tris comes over to talk to ash while miles calls hunter to check in

tris asks how therapy went and ash is careful not to be too enthusiastic like ‘umm, I got my letter’ and tris is like ‘oh my god sweetheart that’s great! how do you feel?’

and they’re just like ‘I don’t know; I’m just worried about dad right now’

tris puts his arm around ash and says ‘he’ll be okay; it’s just tough cause he had a complicated relationship with his dad.’

and ash says ‘I know. He told me some stuff. Tell me if I can do anything, yeah?’

tris smiles and says ‘oh sweetie, no, this isn’t on you.’

then tris tells them they’re not allowed to take ash out of the country so they’ll have to stay with someone else nearby for a week.

He asks ash what they’d prefer – he can ask if they can stay with zig and maya, or zoë and rasha (all of whom they’ve met and all of whom were super sweet), maybe even ro’s family, or they can go with respite foster carers

And ash is like ‘do you think zoë and rasha can take me?’ and tris says ‘I think so; I’ll call them. What’s your back-up preference in case they can’t?’ and they say zig and maya bc strangers sound not fun and they’re scared of accidentally outing ro if they stay there so tris is like ‘okay, I’ll go call and find out what we can do’

And ash hugs him out of the blue again really tight and says they love him and tris is surprised and says ‘I love you too, honey’ and that’s the first time they’ve said it bc miles and tris were waiting for ash to say it first lol just like they waited for ash to hug them first and call them dad before they referred to themselves as dads or parents

Anyway ash says ‘I know this is hard on you too. I’m sorry this all sucks.’

tris damn near cries because what an angel and he touches their face sadly smiling

then he goes to call zoë and rasha and they were available except for the first day but maya and zig were able to take ash so they go see a movie

and ash talks to maya about music and zig shows them how to mirror glaze a cake bc he’s probably got commissions as a cake decorator or caterer or something and zoë and rasha arrive just in time for them all to eat the cake (except ash doesn’t bc it’s not vegan) and they all celebrate the HRT letter and ash is smiling and maya takes photos to send to tris she’s such a supportive mom sdjhbsdjvhb

oh my god it’s so sweet and they all are so kind and really care about ash

rasha checks in with them to see how they’re feeling about everything and they just say ‘I miss my dads.’ and she hugs them

and then they go play trivial pursuit or something and zoë tries not to get too competitive and rasha tries to cheat by googling because who the fuck is Mel Gibson

when miles and tris arrive to pick ash up at the end of the week it’s a couple hours after school probably and miles sees ash and goes straight to hug them (yep – you know it – tightly) and ash asks how he is and he says he’s okay and asks how ash is and they say they’re okay and then ash hugs tris and miles and tris both thank zoë and rasha for taking them and they’re like ‘no problem at all how are you doing’ and he says he’s fine and hunter and frankie are doing okay as well whatever this is boring everyone’s sad but fine

so they go home and oh I forgot to mention no I didn’t ok i kinda forgot to mention that miles took tristan’s last name when they got married because why the fuck would he want to keep his dad’s name and hunter was kinda pissed about it but never said anything because he’s not an asshole anymore so they’re The Milligans now

also they had hired a dogsitter for jasika and made sure ash had enough food to last the week bc lord knows zasha weren’t gonna be vegans they love wine and cheese too much and antipasto platters god they’re so cute and domestic but I digress

-

when ash turns 18 tris finally gets to tweet about their 1-year-on-hrt darling so he picks four photos

the first one is of the family together at pride that first year with the flags on their faces, in perfect sunlight and they’re all smiling so brightly aw

the second is a pic of ash laughing taken in their kitchen making dinner when miles had just made a joke

the third is ash blowing out candles at their 18th birthday with ro proudly holding their hand and jasika in the background lol

and the fourth is this long ass essay tris wrote in his notes app on the tiniest font possible like ‘we are so excited to finally be able to publicly welcome the truly wonderful ash to our family, who we’ve been fostering since just before their sixteenth birthday. for their privacy and safety we weren’t able to talk about this at all, until today on their eighteenth birthday. we’re so proud to have been with ash through this time and to watch them grow in every aspect of their life. there is so much love between all of us, and miles and I are so grateful that ash chose to be part of our family. their pronouns are they/them and they are non binary. we ask you all to please be kind and respectful – this is our family.’ And the tweet is just ‘we love you, ash’ and he tags miles and ash who has made a twitter specifically for this occasion

all their fans are keysmashing for like ten years and almost everyone is super nice and some people claim they suspected they had a foster kid but like they totally didn’t suspect a damn thing lol

-

that day tris takes them to set to meet more of their friends and coworkers and see what he and miles do at work

and he’s like ‘oh we’re running late so i just gotta shoot a scene real quick but then we’ll do a tour!!’ and it’s so cool ash gets to see him working and listening to the director give him notes and stuff and they’re fascinated by the huge cameras and how it all works

and they go live from set after the tour and it’s so cute people are like ‘why didn’t you drop any hints’ and tris was like ‘yeah for ash’s safety we just couldn’t risk it and it’s kinda the law and we didn’t want to make any wrong moves and get them removed from our care because we love them so much!’

someone asks who the girl is in the birthday photo and ash is like ‘that’s my girlfriend ro!! we’ve been together for a year and a half, she’s so awesome I love her!!’

they all get to reminisce and hug and tell so many stories and share all the stuff they’ve been holding in for two years nbjhsdj

yeah idk ro and ash and everyone live happily ever after unless I think of any more drama


End file.
